Does he love you?
by Jou-Chan2
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are married. Naruto and Sakura are in love, Hinata runs a way. better than it sounds i swear! Please read!


Hey I don't own a damn thing, the song is owned by Reba McEntiere and Linda Davis, the characters are owned by some Japanse guy whos name I do not know. I know I've already done something like this with Kerosene, but I really don't give a damn.

_Italic- Hinata  
_**Bold- Sakura  
_Bold/Italic-Together_**

_I've known about you For a while now When he leaves me He wears a smile Now as soon as he's Away from me In your arms Is where he wants to be  
_Hinata watched as her husband Naruto left to go 'hang with the guys'. She wiped a tear off of her face, she knew what and whom he is doing. She knows that he is in the arms of the famous pink haird Sakura, smiling that smile that he has for only her.

**But you're the one he Rushes home to You're the one he Gave his name to I've never seen his face In the early morning light You have his mornings,  
His daytimes And sometimes I have his nights  
**Naruto and Sakura were kissing on the couch. "Hey Sakura, what time is it?" Asked Naruto as her put his shirt back on. "Almost midnight" said Sakura as she pulled a pair of shorts on. "Shit, I have to get home to Hinata, bye Sakura" said Naruto. "When will I see you again" she asked. Naruto shruged his sholder and raced out of the house.

_But does he love you?  
_**Does he love you?  
**_Like he loves me?  
_**Like he loves me?  
**_Does he think of you?_  
**Does he think of you?  
_When he's holding me?  
_**_Does he whisper_ **Does he whisper** _**All his fantasies Does he love you?  
**Does he love you?  
**Like hes been loving me?**_

**But when he's with me He says he needs me And that he wants me That he believes in me  
**Naruto, was whispering sweet nonsince in Sakura's ears. Telling her that he loved her, she was the strongest and the smartes. Telling her that he loved her so much.

_And when I'm in his arms How he swears there's no one else Is he deceiving me?  
Or am I deceiving myself?  
_Hinata and Naruto were hugging in the hall, she was crying becouse she smelt somones perfume, that wasn't hers, on his shirt. He was swearing to her that he loved her and that she was the only one for him.  
**Am I decieving myself?**

_Does he love you?  
_**Does he love you?  
**_Like he loves me?  
_**Like he loves me?  
**_Does he think of you?  
_**Does he think of you?  
_When hes holding me?_**  
_Does he whisper_ **Does he whisper** **_All his fantasies?_**  
**Does he love you?  
**_Does he love you?  
**Like he's been loving me**_

_Oooh shouldn't I lose my temper?  
_Hinata was conimplating weither or not to storm over to Sakura's house and beating the shit out of her.  
**Oooh shouldn't I be ashamed?  
**Sakura was contimplating weither or not to go over to Hinata and Naruto's house and tell Hinata the truth about her and Naruto's relationship.  
_Cause I have everything to lose_ **I have nothing to gain  
**Finally both of them decided to go to eachothers house on the same day and ended up knocking eachother down while running down the streets. "We need to talk" they said in unison. They walked over to the closest tea shop and sat down. "Hinata, I don't really know how to say this but, I have been sleeping with Naruto" started Sakura "and you have every right to be pissed at me" she finished. She then started rambling about other nonsince that Hinata couldn't keep up with finaly she yelled "SAKURA" to shut her up. Sakura looked at Hinata in amazement, she never heard her yell before. "I know, okay I have known for a verry long time, I just thought it wold have stoped sooner or later." Said a saddend Hinata. "I am teribly sorry" said Sakura. Hinata nodded her head and looked at her engagement and wedding rings. She slowly started taking them off, "here" she said "you need these more than I do. He loved you before we got married and he still loves you now, take him, I give up trying to get him to love me." Hinata gave her a sad smile and left the tea shop. Soon she was home packing to go travel the world.

_Does he love you?  
_**Does he love you?**  
_Like he loves me?  
_**Like he loves me?  
**_Does he think of you?  
_**Does he think of you?  
**_**When he's holding me?  
**Does he whisper_ **Does he whisper _All his fantasies?_**  
_Does he love you_ **Does he love you?**  
_**Like hes been loving me**_

_Ooooh Does he love you?_

Two years later Hinata found herself back at her village. What she found was a verry pregnat Sakura, a happy Naruto and an even happier set of twins walking beside there parents. Hinata smiled, she had done the right thing. Besides she had two red haired twins of her own back home, and father Kazekage is probably getting tired. She smiled and headed back home.

Sucky ending I know, and yes it is a lot like Kerosene but as i said, i don't give a damn. And if you haven't read Kerosene, go read it, it's better than this one.


End file.
